Cambio de personalidad Winchester
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: A causa de un golpe en la cabeza Hakon Winchester piensa que es otra persona, el que cree que es como su padre actuara y hablara como él. No reconoce a Xinia ni a sus hijos, y su esposa hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que él vuelva hacer la misma persona.
1. Chapter 1

Les recomendamos leer _"Incomprendidos"_ Fanfic de Hakon y Xinia el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo.

Desde ya gracias x leer y esperamos sus comentarios.

Un saludo. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo. Estaba demasiada tensa, si alguien se me acercaba seguramente le pegaría o le prendería fuego, o las dos cosas a la vez.

Intente respirar hondo pero no podía, y lo peor era que Hakon no llegaba de ese maldito concierto.

Camine de un lado al otro por el salón de la casa Casannova en donde estábamos todos, mis padres, tíos y primos. Mi hermano, y mi cuñada, mi sobrina y su marido, y hasta estaba Blasco con su mujer.

Esperando a mí marido.

Tocaba cena familiar, y estábamos esperándolo.

Pero esta vez sí que me escucharía, no me quedaría callada.

-hija –dijo mi madre –debes calmarte.

-estoy calmada –sisee.

-claro, tan calmada como… -comenzó a decir Vladimir, mi hermano.

-CALLATE O TE QUEMARE ESOS PUTOS LIBROS –Le grite.

El se cayó, y se fingió ofendido abrazando a su esposa que le acaricio el rostro.

-siempre se mete con mis libros –dijo él.

Rodé los ojos, lo último que quería era pelearme con el que no tenía nada ver.

Havers, el mayordomo fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Hakon entro sonriendo y cantando como hacia siempre.

-Xi…

-TÚ –Le grite y lo señale con mi dedo.

-¿ahora que hice?

-¿QUE, QUE HICISTE? TE HE VISTO, TE HEVISTO.

-Todos te vimos rapuncel –dijo mi padre –iré por los papeles de divorcio.

Hakon nos miraba sin entender.

-pero deja de gritar que…

-HARE LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA

-QUE NO GRITE –

-AHORA ME GRITAS, AHORA ME GRITAS.

-QUE TE CALLES Y EXPLICATE

-TE VIMOS POR LA TELEVISION COMO ESAS GRUPIES TE ABRAZABAN, TE VIMOS

Hakon me miro, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-eran dos niñas-

-MENTIRA.

-No tendrían más de 14 años.

-MENTIRA.

-QUE ES VERDAD, LLAMA A TU GRAN AMIGO DAVE Y CONFIRMALO, QUE NO HICE NADA

-PUES ES LO QUE HARE.

-PUES HAZLO.

-QUE NO ME GRITES.

-TU EMPEZASTE CASANNOVA

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Cogió un cenicero de cristal, era lo primo que tenía a mano y sin pensarlo se lo lance por la cabeza, el cenicero voló y efectivamente, esta vez le pego en la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que se partiese en dos.

Hakon puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo, al momento sangre comenzó a salir de su cabeza, no mucha pero…

-PAPÁ –Grito Judith y corrió a su lado al igual que mi madre y Anny.

-mierda… -murmure y me quede en shock mirando lo que había hecho.

….

-Xinia tranquilízate, ahora mismo saldrán –mi padre me dijo nuevamente.

-no puedo –murmure y no deje de caminar.

Estaba fuera de una de las habitaciones, donde habían llevado a Hakon. Esta vez se me había ido la mano, no reaccionaba y era no era bueno.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Blasco estaba en mi misma situación pero a diferencia mía, el estaba quieto pero sabía que estaba al igual que angustiado que yo.

Necesitaba verlo, ahora mismo.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y mi madre salió por ella, estaba serio.

-¿mamá?

-hija…

Temí lo peor.

-Hakon está bien… físicamente pero.

-¿PERO?

-El… el perdió la memoria…

No deje que terminase de hablar entre en la habitación escuchando como mi madre seguía hablando.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio, y estaba en una habitación la cual no reconocía. Me senté de golpe en la cama buscando mi arma pero no estaba.

-¿Papá?

Mire a una niña que hablaba en italiano, tenía el pelo naranja pero se le notaba sus raíces rubias.

A su lado había otra niña pero esta con el pelo rubio.

-¿Hakon?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Una mujer, alta rubia me hablo, la mire sin reconocer a nadie.

-mi nombre no es Hakon,- le dije en italiano pero en un fuerte acento nórdico, el cual era mi lengua – mi nombre es Sam, Sam Hakon Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Entré en la habitación tan pronto me dijo mi madre que estaba despierto y le vi sentado en la cama mirando a un lado y a otro sin saber donde se encontraba, me senté en el borde de la cama y sostuve su mano pero él la apartó enseguida, estaba enfadado...

-¿Quién eres?

Odiaba escuchar esas palabras de él, cerré los ojos por un momento y respiré hondo.

-Soy tu mujer.

-No es posible, tú no eres nórdica...

Le miré fijamente y él arrugó la frente.

-¿Y esos ojos?

-Me los dio mi madre al nacer.

-Fue generosa ¿no crees?

-Bueno, es mejor que nosotros nos... Marchemos- dijo mi madre y antes de irse me susurró algo.

_"Síguele el juego... es lo mejor"._

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó recogiendo su pelo en una coleta tirante.

-Xinia...

-Xinia- repitió y me miró fijamente- mi nombre es Samuel.

"_Samuel... el padre de Hakon..."_

-Samuel- repetí.

-No entiendo porque estoy casado con alguien que no es nórdico.

-Soy Xinia Casannova.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió abiertamente, esa sonrisa ya no era solo para mi... al parecer.

-Casannova, vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- volvió a coger mi mano pero la aparté- ¿Estás molesta por algo que haya hecho?

-No- me levanté de la cama- creo... creo que es mejor que nos marchemos a casa... Sam- susurré.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes levantarte?.

-Si... ¿porque estoy vestido así?

-¿Así?

-Y mi traje...- me miró fijamente enfadado...

_"Te lo mereces... por haberle golpeado la cabeza"_

-Yo... ahora te traeré uno...

-Si porque esta ropa es vergonzosa ¿a caso soy un mendigo? soy Samuel Winchester.

-Sí, lo se... lo siento, iré por tu traje Samuel...

-Te espero aquí, no tardes.

Salí de allí y me froté la cara con las manos, esto no podía ser verdad... toda mi vida huyendo de alguien así y mi marido se había convertido justo en eso...

Fui hacia el salón y mi madre estaba allí, revisando un libro de lo que parecía psicología, mi padre estaba a su lado leyendo también algo.

-V- susurré.

-¿Que ha pasado, te ha hecho algo?

Se levantó de un salto y me revisó rápidamente las manos y la cara.

-No, estoy bien, quiere... un traje... puedes conseguirle uno, creo que usa la talla de Hannival o de Verio.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Troy detrás de mí.

-Te acompaño- dijo mi padre y me quedé a solas con mi madre que me miraba fijamente, me senté a su lado y no pude aguantarlo.

Cerré los ojos para evitar llorar, mierda no quería que me viese en este estado.

-Xinia...

-Estoy bien.

-Dale tiempo.

-Dice que se llama como su padre mamá, que se llama como su padre y que no pude haberse casado conmigo, no le gusto...

-No es Hakon ahora mismo, no te preocupes, se le pasará.

-¿Tú crees?

-Seguro...

-Joder...

-Lo sé, síguele el juego hasta que él vea que algo no encaja.

-Lo haré.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Con este traje la vida se veía de otra manera, miré a la que decía ser mi mujer ¿por qué vestía de negro, estaba de luto?

-Xinia- dije y ella me miró con esos ojos suyos... vaya, nunca había visto ojos así.

-Si...

-Vamos a casa.

-¿Sabrás llegar?

-No, por eso te digo vamos... así podemos hablar en privado.

-Vale...

Ella me tomó de la mano y algo se movió en mi pecho, seguramente tenía hambre, respiré hondo y caminé con ella hacia la puerta de lo que era la mansión Casannova. Luego subimos a una limusina y tras unas horas estuvimos frente a una casa... que parecía sacada de un cuento de terror.

-Esta es nuestra casa.

-Y no tenemos jardinero.

-A ti te gusta nuestro césped alto, opinamos que no tenemos que cortar a un ser vivo solo por estética...

-Ser vivo... ¿el césped?

-Veo que no lo recuerdas.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

De dentro de aquella casa salió un hombre vestido también de negro con el rostro completamente tatuado.

-Xinia- dijo y luego me miró- sam.

-Samuel Winchester.

-Troy Witron.

-No conozco ese apellido.

-Imagino... soy el marido de tu hija Judith.

-Tengo hijas.

-Dos... la otra es Anastasia.

-Anastasia.

¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre?

-Sí, y un hijo que es Brian, está en el interior de la casa, con su mujer, al parecer quiere quedarse esta noche, yo también lo haré.

-No es necesario- dijo Xinia.

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes. Judith ha ido a casa a coger un par de cosas... ropa y demás. Havers ha traído la cena y está servida, os estamos esperando.

-¿Tienes hambre?- peguntó mi esposa.

-Sí, un poco... también quiero conocer a mi heredero.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me senté en el sofá, esa casa era rara. No entendía porque vivía aquí.

Mi yerno se sentó en frente de mí, y podía escuchar varios animales.

Arrugue la frente y mi esposa se sentó en un sofá que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué hay tantos bichos en este lugar?

-porque a ti te gusta Sam –dijo mi esposa mi lado.

-eso es imposible.

-mandare a sacarlos si quieres.

-sí, no los quiero aquí –mire a mi yerno -¿Por qué te has casado con mi hija?

-porque se quieren –dijo Xinia.

La mire serio.

-calla, tú no puedes hablar si yo no quiero –sisee.

Ella suspiro y miro sus manos.

-trabajo para la familia Casannova desde hace años, y para tu familia también, soy un hacker, conocí a Judith y después de un tiempo aceptaste –dijo ese hombre, Troy y comenzó a fumar.

Asentí, indagaría más en ese asunto.

-¿y mi otra hija?

-aquí estamos papá

Me levante del sofá y allí había un chico, claramente nórdico y una joven de cabello rubia claramente de raíces nórdicas.

El chico comenzó hablar con señas.

-Erik no puede hablar papá… te vez distinto –susurro esa chica.

-¿y tú hablas por él?

Ella asintió.

-tú también sabes hablar en señas Sam –dijo Troy –seguro que ya lo recodaras.

-¿Erik cuanto? –pregunte.

El chico hablo y su esposa lo tradujo.

-el es Erik…el hijo de tu prima Karianna Winchester.

-es un Winchester –tuve que sonreír

-si…

-que alegría, se han unidos dos Winchester.

-sí, con ese matrimonio has estado feliz Sam –dijo Troy sonriendo.

-puedo imaginarlo.

-yo… iré a hacer algo –susurro Anastasia y se fue junto con mi esposa.

-no puedo entender algo, ¿Por qué no estoy en Noruega?

-por negocios Sam, por negocios –dijo Troy.

Al momento entro un chico rubio de pelo largo y vestido como un hippie.

-¿tu quien eres?

-soy tu hijo papá… Brian Winchester.

-¿y esa ropa? ¿y ese pelo? ¿Dónde estabas?

-yo… estaba arreglando unos asuntos y yo bueno.

-quiero te cambies y te cortes eso o yo mismo te rapare la cabeza.

-Pero..

-¡AHORA!

-Sam, tranquilízate –dijo Troy a mi lado –Erik acompañara a tu hijo.

Ambos salieron del salón.

-ese niño necesita disciplina –sisee.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4 **_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Después de cenar, Hakon subió a nuestra habitación, yo estaba con uno de sus jerseys tumbada en la cama mirando el techo, escuché el ruido de la ducha y después como él se acercaba a mí, me giré dándole la espalda y supliqué porque no me pidiese ningún contacto físico... era Hakon pero no era él... yo odiaba a su padre por toda la mierda que le hizo pasar, si de mi dependiese lo volvería a matar... pero debía seguirle el royo.

Troy, Brian y Eric se habían quedado en casa con sus mujeres no por el hecho de quedarse... sino por miedo a lo que Hakon...o Sam pudiesen hacerme.

Sentí la mano de Hakon sobre mi pierna y después como esa misma mano abría mis piernas un poco, me besó en la comisura de la boca y yo me quedé quieta, mi cuerpo le necesitaba pero la razón me decía que debía permanecer quieta.

-¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo Hakon y los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto...

-¿El qué?- arrugó la frente.

-Solo... puedes dejarme hacer algo, por favor, lo necesito, por favor...- susurré con la voz quebrada.

-Vale- dijo confuso y se tumbó en la cama.

-No te muevas por favor...

Él no dijo nada pero me miraba siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, llevaba solo un bóxer por lo que me facilitó el trabajo de quitarle la ropa.

Me quité su jersey, estaba desnuda bajo el mismo. Solté el cabello que él se había recogido y lo despeiné cuidadosamente, así era mi Hakon.

Él no dijo nada así que proseguí. Acaricié su cara y su cuello con los dedos de mi mano derecha me mentalicé a mi misma de que era Hakon el que estaba allí, era él, luego mis dedos por su pecho y su torso y luego puse mi boca sobre su torso y cerré los ojos dejando mis lágrimas caer sobre su piel.

Subí mis labios por su pecho y miré su brazo tenía tatuados los nombres de nuestros hijos, toqué los tatuajes y le miré fijamente, él seguía mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estos son los nombres de nuestros hijos...- le susurré- y... en tu espalda está mi nombre tatuado, te lo hiciste cuando fuimos marido y mujer, bueno eso le dijiste a la gente pero en realidad lo tenía echo cuando fuimos novios...

-No lo he visto- dijo con la voz un poco más ronca.

-Por eso te lo cuento.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, estoy contenta de que estés aquí...

-Cuando me besas tiemblo- susurró y me siguió mirando fijamente.

-Lo sé...- besé su mejilla y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, piel con piel.

Mis pechos tocaron su piel y enseguida se erizaron, cerré mis ojos y subí mi pierna a su cadera, él seguía sin moverse.

-¿Llevas pendientes en los pechos?

-Si... a ti te gustaba... supongo que ahora no.

-Lo cierto es que me pregunto cómo se sentiría... en la boca- carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, parecía avergonzado.

Besé su cuello y lo abracé más fuerte.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Si...- me miró fijamente.

-Vale, y después... me puedes ¿abrazar?

-Si... estás fría.

Lo solté y me tumbé boca arriba, bajé mis dedos por mis pechos y me contraje un poco al tocar mis pezones, tragué saliva y le miré, él acercó muy despacio su boca a mis pechos y con su lengua tibia tocó mis pezones y el pendiente de ellos, las hebras de su cabello húmedo me hacían cosquillas en los pechos y era agradable, cerré los ojos, seguía siendo Hakon, mi marido... acaricié su espalda, por donde tenía mi nombre tatuado, y él siguió con su labor, con su lengua sobre mis pezones rosados, pasó de uno a otro, sus caricias eran suaves como las que Hakon me hacía, gemí un poco, bueno seguía siendo él y eso me alegró un poco, pero no era suficiente, era él a medias, cuando paró pasado un largo tiempo me miró fijamente y sonrió abiertamente.

-Me gusta- dijo en un susurro.

Lo besé en los labios muy despacio y al principio no me correspondió pero después si, y me abrazó, dejé de besarle y lo abracé, solo quería dormir con mi marido, sentir que lo tenía conmigo otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe en la cama. Hakon no estaba en la habitación y tampoco en el baño.

Suspire y salí de la cama caminando al baño. Tome una rápida ducha y me vestí con unos de mis vestidos.

Salí de la habitación, y baje despacio las escaleras. No se escuchaba a ninguna de las mascotas, todas estaban en el campo de la familia Casannova, solo era un tiempo hasta que Hakon volviese hacer el.

No me sorprendí a ver algunos criados de la casa Casannova en mi propia casa.

Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y que nada hubiese pasado, todo estaba mal por mi culpa, yo era la única culpable y eso no me hacia bien.

-mamá –dijo Brian detrás de mí.

Me gire.

-Brian! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le dije y lo abrase.

Pude escuchar como el respiro hondo.

Tenía el labio partido y su cabello… su cabello estaba corto como Hakon, ahora sí. Se era idéntico a su padre.

-fue papá, me partió el labio porque le grite y luego corto mi cabello… mamá dile algo, quiero matarlo –siseo.

-shhh… bebe, el no es tu padre, no estaba bien debemos tenerle paciencia.

-Mírame, ¿paciencia?

-hijo, yo hablare con él. Estoy segura que él no te hubiera hecho eso.

-yo lo sé –suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento –iré a buscar a mi mujer iremos de compras.

Me miro.

-¿compras?

-si compras, necesito unos trajes antes de que el gran Samuel Winchester me corte los dedos.

Se fue se allí maldiciendo entre dientes.

Respire hondo, necesitaba una copa.

Fui a la cocina y antes de entrar pase por el salón, las puertas estaban cerradas pero aun asa se podía escuchar.

-Samuel, debes controlarte o tu hijo…

-mi hijo es mi hijo, mi heredero y debe comportarse como tal y como un hippie Troy –dijo Hakon.

-no he dicho…

-basta, yo me ocupare de Brian.

-Samuel…

Ese era Blasco, si, Blasco. Era la voz de Blasco.

-Debes tener paciencia con tu heredero. Ten en cuenta que no se ha criado en noruega.

-eso me he dado cuenta, y no puedo entender porque estoy aquí.

-por tu mujer, ella quiso quedarse aquí.

-es imposible.

-ya lo recordaras.

-no hay tiempo para eso, debo ponerme al día con todo lo del negocio, y conseguir ropa. Todo lo que hay arriba parece ropa de mendigo.

-es cierto –dijo troy riendo –pero yo me ocupare en unas horas tendrás ropa nueva.

-bien –dijo de nuevo Hakon – Blasco, según parece estos documentos –se escucho ruidos de papeles –tu estas a cargo de todo lo mío.

-así es.

-¿y la razón fue?

-fue que necesitabas un tiempo para ti, y luego te casaste.

-ajam pues –Hakon se quedo callado unos momentos –ya es hora de ocuparse del negocio.

"_QUE! ¿OCUPARSE DEL NEGOCIO?, ¿QUE QUISO DECIR?"_

-Y tu vives en Rusia –sigue Hakon.

-así es.

Blasco parecía siempre tan tranquilo.

-ya veo –Hakon hizo otra pausa –prepara todo Blasco y avisa que ir para noruega.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-para siempre primo.

"_NOOOO"_

-¿Y … Xinia? –dijo Troy.

-ella vendrá conmigo, es mi mujer al igual que mi heredero y mi nuera. Nos vamos para noruega.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Todos me miraban como si hubiese dicho algo de otro mundo. Todos menos Blasco.

-Han… digo Samuel, ¿hablas enserio? ¿y tus hijas?

-ya la he casado, a ambas pero a un no entiendo como permití que mi primogenitica se casara con alguien como tu –le dije al tatuado –no me caes del todo bien.

El tatuado rodo los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Algunas cosas no cambian –dijo Blasco y se levanto del sofá – Si quieres ir a Noruega arreglare todo, manejaras todo desde allí.

-así será.

Escuche un ruido al otro lado de la puerta que estaba cerrada. Fui allí y abrí la misma, había un florero roto en el suelo y al levantar la vista vi como mi mujer subía las escaleras corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- dijo Blasco.

-Después ahora tengo que ver qué le pasa...

-No le hagas nada a ella... te arrepentirás.

-¿Cómo?

-Xinia... no es como las demás, reacciona de manera diferente.

-Puede ser... parece que la conoces bien...

-No, no la conozco bien.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Es mía, Blasco.

-Estoy casado y no quiero a otra mujer.

-Más te vale, Xinia es mía, enteramente.

Miré al tatuado que había endurecido su expresión.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Abre la puerta están a punto de tocar.

Y efectivamente la puerta sonó... mierda... pero este tío de que iba.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí un hombre vestido con traje gris perla y un sombrero del mismo color entró fumando un cigarro.

-¿Gallego?

Ese hombre me miró fijamente por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Hannival Casannova.

Una cría rubia de no más de unos quince o eso parecía... por su ropa pero se le podían notar sus curvas... así que tendría más, entró corriendo a la casa.

-Troy- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y Judith?

-Está arriba en el dormitorio.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Si, adelante.

Esa niña subió las escaleras.

-Es mi esposa... ni tocarla.

-No me atrevería.

-Soy el hijo de... quien antes has nombrado.

-Sí, eres igual a él.

-Vengo a hablar con Xinia.

-¿Por qué?

-Su madre la busca, quiere hablar de ti...

-¿Como de mi?

-Te quiere dar terapia.

-¿Terapia?

-Bienvenido al mundo Casannova- el chico entró y saludó al tatuado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-no iré a ninguna terapia Blasco –dije y subí las escaleras.

Mi primo subió detrás de mí mientras me hablaba.

-es bueno, me ha servido. Y a ti te serbia.

-no puede ser cierto.

-que lo es.

-no Blasco, no lo es.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezón primo?

-porque quiero.

Camine por el pasillo a la habitación.

-quiero irme lo más pronto posible de aquí.

-¿y separar a su mujer de su familia?

-ella es MIA y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella –sisee –donde yo vaya ella estará.

-¿y si no quiere?

-querrá.

-¿y si no?

-Blasco.

-dime primo.

-desaparece de mi vista

Entre en la habitación dando un portazo, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerme creer otra cosa?, no lograba entenderlo.

Mi mujer estaba sentada en la cama y miraba sus manos.

Se suponía que debía ser delicado, ¿no? Pues intentaría serlo.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado. Pude notar como ella se tenso, y levanto la vista luego de varios segundos mirándome.

-¿Por qué quieres irte? –susurro.

Sabia las reglas de mi familia, y sabia que una mujer no debí mirar a un hombre. Ni siquiera a su marido, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba.

Me gustaban esos ojos, nunca los había visto.

-porque allí esta nuestra casa.

-esta es nuestra casa.

-eso no es posible.

-sí lo es.

-no Xinia, no lo es.

Ella suspiro.

-yo… yo necesito hablar con mi madre –se levanto de la cama y dio unos pasos a la puerta.

-si quieres hablar con tu madre, o con quien quiera mientras sea miembro cerco de la familia Casannova, puede venir aquí o irte a visitarte cuando nos mudemos.

-¿Cómo?

-que no saldrás de esta casa si no es conmigo Xinia.

-Hakon…

-Samuel.

-Samuel –repitió y respiro hondo.

-¿Por qué vistes de negro? ¿Estás de luto?

-no, me gusta este color.

Y la verdad le sentaba bastante bien.

-entiendo, ¿y mis armas?

-tienes unas escopetas y tu favorita esta debajo de la cama.

-¿y las demás?

-tu… a ti, no te gustan las demás.

-eso no es posible.

-le diré a mi padre que traiga algunas –suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Por qué suspiras tanto?

-porque quiero.

Arrugue la frente.

-esa no es forma de contestarle a tu marido.

-yo… lo siento.

Asentí y alargue mi mano cogiéndola de su muñeca y acercándola hacia mí.

Era tan pequeña, tan delgada, tan frágil.

Sujete sus caderas con mis manos.

-me gustas Xinia -.

-es bueno saberlo –ella acaricio mi cabello atado en una coleta.

La tumbe sobre la cama con facilidad, y me subí sobre ella. Xinia se tenso y puso sus manos sobre mis hombres.

-Ha… Samuel hay gente abajo tal vez.

-shhh…

Tape su boca con una de mis manos, y con mi mano libre acaricie sus pechos por arriba de su ropa lo que la hizo gemir, y a mí al escucharla me hizo sonreír.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Sentía su mano sobre mi boca acallando mis gemidos y era... excitante. Le miré fijamente y él enseguida quitó la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior y metió sus dedos haciéndome casi saltar de la cama.

Él me miraba fijamente y movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi apoyando su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, cerré los ojos y subí mis manos por encima de mi cabeza sujetándome al cabezal de la cama abrí más mis piernas dándole completo acceso a él.

-Mírame Xinia, me gustan tus ojos.

Le miré fijamente y él sonrió triunfal, arrogante, el quedaba bien el papel de cabrón incomprendido y mafioso.

Introdujo otro dedo más y grité de placer pero no se escuchó nada porque él tapaba mi boca y respiraba por mi nariz, finalmente me corrí en un largo orgasmo ya que él levantó un poco sus dedos en mi interior tocando ese punto tan dulce que solo Hakon conocía en mi anatomía, ni siquiera yo podía acceder a él.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco quitó su mano de mi boca y tuve ganas de lanzarme sobre él pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar así que me quedé quieta mirándole.

-Nos iremos a Noruega.

-No- susurré.

-Si Xinia, nos iremos, eres mi mujer y debes obedecer.

-Hakon... si te marchas a noruega yo no iré contigo.

Mentira, iría donde él me pidiese pero quizás presionándole él cambiaría de opinión.

Arrugó su frente y cerró su puño, cerré los ojos por si me iba a pegar pero no lo hizo.

-Entonces lo mejor es separarse.

¿COMO PODÍA DECIR ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ACABABA DE HACERME?

-¿Eso quieres?

-No me dejas otra opción Xinia.

-Vale- me encogí un poco, sentí como me estaba rompiendo por dentro- vete.

Él se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del traje que llevaba... se iba... se iría...

Necesitaba una ducha... y una caja de antidepresivos, si eso estaría bien. Las cosas siempre llegan a su final

¿No? llegan a un punto en el que no se pueden sostener y al parecer Hakon y yo habíamos llegado a ese punto... y la culpa había sido toda mía.

-Si será lo mejor- me dije a mi misma.

Busqué en el cajón y encontré el bote, me quité la ropa y fui hacia el baño a llenar la bañera con agua caliente.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, y me pareció que alguien me miraba pero no hice caso y baje las escaleras.

Di varias vueltas a la casa y me extrañe a no encontrar mi despacho.

-¿ocurre algo?

Blasco como un fantasma apareció detrás de mí.

-no –lo mire -¿Cómo va todo para el viaje?

-en marcha.

-perfecto.

-¿todo bien con Xinia?

-sí, dice que no irá a noruega.

-lo imagine.

-le dije que nos separaríamos.

-QUE! ¿LO HARAS?

-Blasco no vuelvas a gritarme.

-ya…

-soy el heredero de la familia Winchester, soy Samuel Winchester y no tolero que nadie me levante la voz-

Blasco rodo los ojos e hizo una inclinación.

-disculpe su majestad

No supe porque pero me dieron ganas de reírme.

-ahora dime, ¿te separaras de Xinia?

-claro no que, es mi mujer. Solo lo dije para mantenerla tranquila.

-yo.

-¿Qué qué?

-yo si fuese tu iría a ver como ella esta.

-¿y eso? –arrugo la frente.

-mejor ve, y ya me darás la razón primo.

Sin pensarlo subí rápidamente las escaleras a la habitación, abrí la puerta y ella no estaba. Se podía escuchar el ruido de la bañera.

Fui al baño y ella estaba con un frasco de pastillas y la bañera llena. Me acerque y le cruce la cara haciendo que el frasco caya al suelo.

Cerré el grifo y ella se tapo su boca con su mano, la sujete del brazo con fuerza y la arrastre fuera del baño-

-QUE CREES QUE HACIA.

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, TE QUIERES SEPARAR.

La sujete del cuello haciendo un poco de presión pero no mucha, ella se quedo callada al instante mirándome.

-no tolero que me griten Xinia –sisee –y tu eres mi esposa, está claro que no se separe de ti, me gustas demasiado –le dije con la voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se me quedo mirando.

La lleve a la cama y con facilidad subí sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza, sujete las mismas con una de mis manos y quite mi cinturón atando las muñecas de ella al cabezal de la cama.

-no correré riesgo –la mire fijamente y acerque mi boca a su oído –te quedaras así hasta que yo diga –le dije roncamente.

Salí de la cama y me fui de la habitación dejándola encerrada en la misma con llave.

Necesitaba una copa.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me quedé dormida en la cama, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve desnuda y atada, no fue hasta que escuché la puerta hasta que vi a Hakon entrar, olía a whisky... mucho.

-Hakon- susurré.

-Xinia xinia...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miro.

-Me gustas atada.

Le miré fijamente y supe que estaba borracho.

-¿Porque eres tan testaruda conmigo? eres mi mujer me debes obediencia.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Me equivoco? soy el heredero y yo no me equivoco.

-Que te follen Winchester- dije en voz baja pero me escuchó, se quitó la ropa metódicamente y me sujetó de la cintura levantando mi trasero de la cama. Me dio una fuerte nalgada y jadeé ante su tacto.

-¿Que me follen?

-Si- siseé.

-¿Y si te follo yo a ti?

Me quedé mirándole y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Y si soy yo la que lo hace...

-Vaya... eso sería, nuevo.

Sujetó su miembro con su mano completamente erecto y me sonrió maliciosamente, sexy y con el pelo retirado de la cara.

Se arrodilló en la cama y acercó su miembro a mi boca, abrí la misma y cerré los ojos al sentir su sabor, la abrí más y lo miré fijamente mientras introducía su miembro más y más, relamí su glande y succioné, él balanceó sus caderas dentro y fuera de mi boca, jadeaba roncamente y gruñía de la misma manera se retiró antes de correrse y lo hizo sobre mis pechos.

-Xinia xinia- dijo con una sonrisa- contigo nunca tengo suficiente.

Me quedé callada esperando su siguiente movimiento abrió mis piernas y tocó el pircing de mi clítoris, me contraje enseguida.

-Xinia xinia- repitió con otra sonrisa- me gusta esto- tiró muy despacio del pendiente de bola plateado y gemí.

Puso su lengua sobre él e hizo al pendiente rodar.

-AH!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Mm...- dijo y prosiguió con ese tortuoso movimiento- se me ocurren tantas cosas... por dónde empezar...


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Abrí más mis piernas y arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza.

Hakon introducía su lengua en mi sexo lentamente saboreándome, hacia rodar con la punta de su lengua mi pircing una y otra vez haciendo que esto se convierta en una lenta tortura.

Sentí como sujeto mi trasero con sus manos, y como elevaba el mismo al mismo tiempo que sentía como succionaba con fuerza mi sexo haciendo que me retorciera de placer.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Con sus dientes tomo mi pircing tirando de él.

-AAHHH –Grite y gemí alzando mas mi cadera.

Hakon volvió a introducir su lengua en mi sexo y succiono haciendo que volviese a gritar y retorcerme.

Estaba a punto de llegar, arquee mi espalda y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar pero el se detuvo y al hacerlo lo mire fijamente.

-te correrás cuando yo diga Xinia –me dijo con la voz ronca.

Estuve a punto de maldecirlo pero preferir morderme la lengua, el me sujeto las piernas las subió arriba de sus hombros.

Al hacerlo se introdujo en mí con fuerza haciendo que lanzara un sonoro gemido que retumbo en la habitación.

Me sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverse, entraba y salía llenándome por completo. Algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro pero a un seguia con la coleta, me miraba fijamente al igual que yo a él.

Volvió a embestir y sentí como me lleno por completo haciendo que esta vez llegara al orgasmo.

Hakon volvió a embestir y esta vez se corrió en mi acompañado de un ronco gruñido.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esto era increíble y no me cansaba de esta mujer.

Salir de su interior y desate sus muñecas, los brazos cayeron a su costado.

Acaricie su cuerpo con mis manos una y otra vez, me gustaba tocarla, mirarla, ella era mía, y solo mía.

-Xinia, Xinia –dije con la voz ronca retorciendo unos de sus pezones –no me canso de ti.

-Hakon…-

-Samuel -.

-te llamare como quiera Winchester.

Le cruce la cara sin demasiada fuerza y acerque mi boca a su cuello el cual mordí.

-he encontrado un lugar bastante especial en esta casa –le dije mientras acariciaba unos de sus pechos.

Ella me miro.

-está en el sotana, es una sala…-

-es nuestra sala – me dijo en un susurro.

Tuve que sonreirá.

-lo imaginaba.

Capture su pezón con mi boca y comencé a succionarla mientras ella gemía. Deslice mi lengua por tu pircing y ella se retorció debajo de mi.

-esta noche le haremos una visita a esa sala –le dije besándola en los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-No- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Están nuestros hijos aquí... me daría mucha vergüenza, por favor...

-Vale... ¿ellos suelen vivir con nosotros?

-No...

-¿Porque están aquí?

-Porque tienen miedo de que puedas hacerme daño.

-No te haría daño.

-A Brian se lo has hecho.

-Es mi heredero y...

-Yo lo he traído al mundo, es mío antes que tuyo, así que deja eso de que sea tu heredero o no y trátalo como un padre a su hijo y no como un auténtico cabronazo.

Le di despacio en la cara nuevamente pero ella no se inmutó.

-A mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero a ellos no.

-Xinia Xinia.

-Estoy cansada.

-Lo sé.

Se tapó con las sábanas y respiró profundamente, se me estaba pasando el colocón.

Me puse la ropa y salí de allí, vi a una chica con el pelo naranja mientras cerraba la puerta, subía con un pijama rosa y un vaso de leche.

-Papa- sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Hola- dije en voz baja.

-¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Y mamá?

-Bien, dormida.

-¿Porque le pegaste a Brian?

-Porque necesita disciplina- miré su pelo-¿porque tienes el pelo así?

-¿Cómo?- susurró.

-tu pelo, es naranja, es feísimo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y parecía que quería llorar.

-Judith- el tatuado apareció al final del pasillo sin camiseta y en bóxers negros. Estaba todo tatuado.

Ella giró su cabeza a mirarle.

-Ve dentro de la habitación.

-Vale- susurró y se fue rápidamente.

-No salgas hasta que no te lo diga.

Dijo y cerró la puerta. Se acercó hacia mí como un jodido torrente y me dio un puñetazo que casi me gira la cabeza completamente, mierda, el hijo de puta sabía luchar.

-Vuelve a hablarle de ese modo y te arranco las tripas.

-Hijo de... puta- siseé.

-De una muy grande- me señaló con el dedo índice- no te acerques a ella hasta que vuelvas a ser tú.

-¿Yo?

-Hazte un favor a ti mismo y busca tu apellido en google, te llevarás una puta sorpresa, y si no lo entiendes carga una puta escopeta y vacíate la cabeza.

El tatuado se fue a la habitación con Judith y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lo mejor era buscar mi nombre... ¿qué coño era google?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Baje las escaleras, y fui hacia el salón.

Allí estaba un portátil, el mismo que el tatuado estaba usando esta misma tarde.

Encendí el mismo, y me senté en una silla.

Rápidamente teclee mi nombre en google y al segundo comenzaron a salir cosas sobre mí, y fotos, muchas fotos.

-no puede ser –me dije a mí mismo.

Había muchas fotos mías, incluso de más joven, también estaba con dos hombres más y en algunas fotos aparecía con Xinia o con mis hijos.

Hice click en una de las imágenes.

"_Hakon Winchester, el líder de un nuevo género en la música visitara nuestro país…"_

Hice click en otra imaginen y seguí leyendo.

"Hakon Winchester anunciara que sacara un nuevo álbum donde recopilara lo mejor de su carera en un show en vivo…"

-no puede ser, no puede ser.

Hice el portátil a un lado y sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Comenzó a dolerme, sentía como se me estaba partiendo al medio y varias imágenes se me vinieron a la mente, todas a la vez.

-XINIA –GRITE –XINIA! –Volví a gritar.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia atrás, al mirar al frente pude ver como mi padre me sonreía y todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor.

-hola hijo – Dijo el sonriendo –no sabes cuando me alegro que al fin te des cuenta de quién eres.

-tu estas muerto –murmure…

Mi padre, mi madre, estaban muertos….

-vete, no quiero verte… VETE!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza deseando volver a estar en mi casa, sentía como mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Baje corriendo las escaleras al igual que todos los demás.

Hakon estaba el suelo desmayado con las manos en su cabeza.

-HAKON! –Grite y corrí hacia él.

-¡PAPÁ! –Gritaron Judith y anastasia y corriendo junto a él también.

Tome sus signos vitales y estaba bien, por ahora.

Hakon abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

Miro hacia todos lados, y respiro hondo.

-¿Xinia? –murmuro.

Trague en seco y me quede quieta a su lado los demás se acercaron despacio.

-si… Samuel.

Hakon arrugo la frente y me miro.

-¿Por qué coño me llamas como mi padre? –me dijo –sabes que no me gusta ese nombre…

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Gritamos con Judith y Anastasia y lo abrazamos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Estás de vuelta- susurré y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Si... bueno... no sé ¿por qué estáis así?

Lo abracé más fuerte y lo besé en los labios con muchas ganas, él cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso.

-Xinia- dijo con la voz seca y ronca.

Sonreí abiertamente, solo para él y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno antes de que esto se convierta en una porno- comenzó Troy- yo me voy y me llevo a Judith.

-No- susurró Judith y abrazó a su padre, Anastasia hizo lo mismo.

Hakon se sentó en el sofá y todas le seguimos abrazándole, Troy y Eric se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente y encendieron un cigarro.

-Papá...

Brian se acercó a su padre y respiró hondo.

-¿Que te ha pasado en el pelo?

-Nada... un saneamiento.

-¿Porque llevo traje?

-Porque me pones con traje- dije a su oído y él se sonrojó.

-Bueno pues... nos vamos- dijo Brian- mañana podéis ir a comer a nuestra casa.

-Vale- dijo Anastasia.

-Si- dijo Judith- ¿habrá patatas fritas?

-No, nada de patatas fritas- dijo Troy.

-Porque- susurró Judith.

-Porque yo lo digo ¿y si yo lo digo que pasa?

-Que se tiene que cumplir- susurró.

-Exacto.

-Mi hija comerá lo que quiera- dijo Hakon en un siseo.

-Ve al sótano con tu mujer y quítate esa cara de amargado.

Eric sostuvo la risa al escuchar a troy y supe que enseguida se liaría la de siempre.

-PERVERTIDO.

-QUE TE FOLLEN.

-PRIMERO TE QUEMO LOS OJOS CON UN PUTO SOPLETE.

-ADELANTE RAPUNCEL CON TU CABEZÓN SOLO PODRÁS QUITARME LE POLVO.

-QUE DICES?

-LO QUE DIGO ES QUE ERES UN IDIOTA.

-NO ME FALTAS EL RESPETO EN MI CASA.

-LO HARÉ SI ME SALE DE LA PUNTA DE LA PO...

-Basta- dijo Hannival desde una esquina.

-¿y tú de donde sales?-dijo Brian.

-Vengo para decir que Duque está de camino, junto a todos los demás para ver cómo está Hakon.

-¿Y has venido a proteger a tu chico?- dijo Hakon.

-Vaya, Hakon, has vuelto, no sé si alegrarme o pegarte un tiro.

-¿Y eso porque?

-No sé, me he levantado... condescendiente- dijo Hannival sentándose en el sofá.

-Tú le pegas un tiro y yo te corto la garganta con un cuter.

-eso habrá que verlo Xinia.

-Cuando quieras.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y vino Anny así que dejamos de hablar sobre acuchillamientos. Abracé a Hakon y le susurré.

"Ven conmigo arriba".

-Vamos- me cogió de la mano y subimos las escaleras.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, me paso la mano por mi cabello y quite la coleta que llevaba, ¿pero qué coño estaba pasando?.

Al momento Xinia me empujo en la habitación.

Entramos, y se lanzo a mi cuello besándome y abrazándome.

-Hakon… te he hachado de menos –susurro Xinia.

-¿mechado? ¿Dónde he estado?

-sh… -me beso en los labios.

Beso que le correspondí.

-Xinia… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Brian?

Ella respiro hondo, me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta la cama. Me sentó en ella, y la cogí de su cintura sentándola en mis piernas.

-Hakon… nosotros hemos discutidos. Te tire un cenicero y te has desmayado. Al despertar no eras tú, creías que eras el heredero de la familia Winchester, y querías que te llamaran por tu primer nombre. Samuel.

Respire hondo.

-¿y con Brian?... bueno, al ser tu hijo varón. Tu heredero, lo trataste… como tal.

-mierda… -sisee.

-¿yo le corte el pelo? ¿Le he pegado?

-Hakon, no eras tú.

-yo, yo – respire hondo –soy un mal padre.

-shhh.

-xinia, ahora debo hablar con él.

-no –dijo ella –ahora estarás conmigo.

Respire hondo otra vez.

-pero….

Me beso en los labios cayéndome.

-Hakon… déjame disfrutarte, tus hijos están bien.

-pero mis hijas a un sigue con esos pervertidos.

-son sus maridos.

-son unos pervertidos.

-lo se _amore_ –susurro ella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi –pero deja eso por ahora.

Asentí y la sujete de la cintura, me apodere de su boca besándola.

Ella quito esa chaqueta con la camisa, prácticamente arrancándolas. Lleve mis manos a su vestido y lo subí, quite sus bragas, a la vez que ella desabrochaba mi pantalón.

Me introduje en ella.

Xinia gimió, y tuve que gruñir, cerro sus ojos y la bese en los labios comenzando a moverla sobre mí.

Xinia era mi mundo, la amaba demasiado y todo lo que paso lo arreglaría.

Volví a llenarla con mi miembro y ella clavo mis uñas en mis hombros rasguñando los mismos. Tuve que gruñir roncamente corriéndome dentro de ella a la vez que mi esposa llegaba al orgasmo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Desperté algo soñolienta sobre la cama, después de que Hakon y yo lo hiciésemos un par de veces.

-Hakon- susurré pero no escuché nada.

Me levanté de la cama, me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Hakon- repetí con voz más alta.

-Estoy aquí- escuché que dijo desde la puerta. Me acerqué a donde estaba y lo abracé, me abrazó y levantó del suelo.

-¿Porque estás despierta?

-No estabas en la cama.

-Arreglé las cosas con Brian.

-Eso está bien.

-Tomé unas copas con Troy.

Asentí despacio y besé en los labios a mi marido, me llevó de nuevo a la cama y me tumbó en ella. Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por detrás acercándome a su torso, cerré los ojos y acaricié la mano que puso en mi vientre.

-Te amo...

-Y yo a ti Xinia... te amo.

-Ciento mucho... lo del cenicero me puse muy celosa.

-Lo sé- me besó en el cuello- no pasa nada... todo está bien.

Asentí un poco y me quedé dormida abrazada a mi marido.

**FIN**

* * *

******Muchas gracias a todas/os x leer esta historia esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
